Sesshomaru's Nearly Heartless Heart
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: Completed OneShot: Side story to Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia. As everyone knows Sesshomaru has a strong hatred for humans. But once along time ago he nearly gave a human girl his nearly heartless heart. Of course not all stories have a fairy tale end


Disclaimer: Mine? HA! I wish!

Summary: Side story to Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia. As everyone knows Sesshomaru has a strong hatred for humans. But once along time ago he nearly gave a human girl his nearly heartless heart. Of course not all stories have a fairy tale ending.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Nearly Heartless Heart

It was a beautiful summer morning in Sengoku Jidia, the sun had barely come up over the horizon, the glorious pinks, and oranges were amazing to behold. Insects buzzed around disturbing the peace of the morning hours. In a prosperous and wealthy village, the royal palace sparkled in the early light, the clay roof shingles gleaming brightly. It wasn't very quiet that morning, the palace servants were preparing for the arrival of Lord Kanaye, who had placed interest in the village's royal princess.

The voice of an elder hand maiden was heard through the palace halls.

"Lady Takara, Lady Takara, where in heaven's name are you?" The aged, portly maid searched high and low for the princess. She searched her bed chamber and found the bed a mess but the young lady was not within the comfortable bed sheets. With an annoyed sigh the older woman headed into one of the bathing rooms and found queen Yoshiko getting washed and soaped up. "Your highness, I can not find Lady Takara anywhere."

Yoshiko sighed pinching her sinuses "That girl, she'll be the death of me yet, she probably rose early and decided to have a bit of youthful enjoyment. She really needs to get over the fact that she is not a child any longer." Yoshiko stood her dark black hair cascading down her shoulders as her maidens around her patted her perfect skin with their towels…

"Takara, you're going to get in trouble." A young man's voice said, looking upwards into one of the tall, mighty trees in the forest a bit away from the village.

A very pretty young lady about seventeen, with long dark hair tied back in three red ribbons held onto the trunk of a tree as she continued to climb higher. She was so skilled that she did not even snag her lavender kimono on of the many tangled branches. She was quite acrobatic for a young woman of her station. "I just want to get a closer look at the sunrise, is that really too much to ask for?" When she finally got to the top, her navy blue gaze widened with awe over what she saw.

The boy rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, what if you get injured." He paced back and forth on the ground. "Princesses are not supposed to be climbing trees. Of course if you get hurt I know I'll be blamed for it because I did not go and fetch someone to say that you are acting up again."

"I am not acting up Haru," Takara couldn't help the lovely smile that formed on the young woman's beautiful face. "You should come up here and see this with me, it's truly wonderful." Takara sat down on a thick branch letting her legs swing back and forth. "Oh Haru, you should see this."

Haru looked over his shoulder and with a shrug of his shoulders, he grabbed at the tree and started climbing upwards. "Did we have to come so far away from the village though, sometimes Takara I think you go looking for trouble."

She giggled "Oh you worry far too much." Smiling at him as he shimmied over to where she was sitting and took a careful seat next to her.

"We should not be in this area, I heard there are Youkai around. They could kill us you know." Haru said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not if we don't bother them." She turned her dark navy blue gaze to his brown and smiled which caused crimson to slightly stain his cheeks. Takara sighed and leaned her head against Haru's shoulder. "It's so beautiful out here."

Haru's face flamed hot with her closeness"Uh…uh Lady Takara…this is completely inappropriate."

Takara rolled her eyes "Oh stop behaving like a little boy, I don't mean anything by it." She straightened up and continued gazing out at the sun continuing to rise completely "Besides we've known each other since we were babies, we're close friends, are we not?"

He nodded, looking rather uncomfortable but smiled lightly to himself as Takara laid her head back down against his shoulder with a soft sigh and he turned back to watch the rest of the sunrise with her.

* * *

The morning was eventful, Sesshomaru mused as he patrolled his boarders. He still couldn't believe the fact that his half brother had gotten himself into trouble over a female, a human female at that! He had heard the rumors that the woman would often try to kill Inuyasha but that they had developed some sort of strong emotion for one another, so just what was the half breed thinking when he decided that, it was bad enough that Inuyasha was a filthy half breed, but what would cause him to degrade himself even further? Lust possibly, love? How disappointing, he Sesshomaru would never fall in love with a pathetic, worthless, weak human girl like his wretched half brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru," A small, loud voice wrung out from the tall grass and as Sesshomaru turned he could see a two headed staff sticking up out of the weeds coming towards him.

"Ah Jaken, what news do you bring from the east?" He stood regally waiting for the little toad to come into view.

The little toad demon fell to his knees and groveled to Sesshomaru "I, my lord have discovered the talk of war from the Panther tribe."

Sesshomaru stared coldly down at the little runt, or what might feel like cold, since his facial expression hardly ever changed. The Panthers were a dangerous lot he would have to gather forces in the near future if these talks progressed into actual action. He had thought that the Panthers had retreated and gave up, it seemed like they were just biding their time for a more terrible attack. But Sesshomaru was not worried, if they could be beat last time, they would be completely destroyed this time. He needed to find his wretched brother, with that sword his father left the half demon, they would indeed have success.

He would think about this in the near future, but right now Sesshomaru needed to get back to his patrol, turned and headed in another direction. He had heard of human bandits arriving in his lands and if it were two things Sesshomaru despised it were…one humans and second human bandits.

Takara sighed and pulled her head off Haru's shoulder "Well I suppose I better get back now, every one will be searching for me."

"I agree." Haru said feeling a sudden loss without her sitting close to him, he turned a bit watching her rise to her feet. She was unaware of Haru's eyes on her. Even up a tree she was the most beautiful, funniest, wonderful girl in the entire world. He was head over heels in love with his childhood friend. Haru shook his head and calmly rose to his feet as well. "Have no fear, I will get you back to the village without a problem."

She turned and smiled at him and neither Takara or Haru expected a huge bird Youkai to have swooped down and grabbed Takara by the shoulders and fly off.

"Takara!" Haru couldn't believe it. "I knew this was going to happen!" Haru climbed down and headed straight back towards the village.

Panicking, Takara struggled. "Let go of me!" She kept swinging herself back and forth wildly, the bird tightened it's talons around her shoulders and she grimaced. Not wanting to be dinner, Takara plunged her hand into the folds of her kimono, she pulled out a dagger that was strapped to her thigh. Looking up with a panicked look in her eyes, she reached up and slashed the bird's foot and it immediately let go. Takara screamed as she plummeted towards the earth, she had forgotten about that. "Stupid, stupid!" She called herself names out loud. Takara thinking quickly grabbed onto a tree trunk continued to slide hard and fast, she plunged her dagger into the tree to the hilt, sliding downward still. Branches scraping and gouging her skin as she continued to fall. She hugged the tree trunk hard and finally came to stop seconds before she hit the ground.

Takara fell backwards off the tree and down onto the ground, relived she did not die. She was breathing hard and looking up at the tall trees around her. Takara felt sore, her every limb ached, her flesh stung. She did not know how long she had laid there, time seemed to pass slowly. Lifting herself off the ground, she stood and dusted herself off. Parted her Kimono a bit and tucked the dagger back into its small leather holder. She pulled the pieces of cloth together. Looking around caused an emotional pain to run through her heart… Where was she? She did not recognize these woods at all. How far from her village was she? Great she was lost! She stomped her foot and yelled out in frustration, birds spooked by her outburst fluttered from the trees.

She needed to find a village, a city or something, to be able to get a message back to her family, saying she was lost. Takara immediately started walking, jumping over fallen logs and branches, avoiding trouble the best she could.

Takara finally made it out of the woods, walking along a stream. She was so thirsty, looking into the water the sight of her reflection made her cringe, her face was dirty with tiny cuts and scrapes, not to mention a few bruises. Takara then scooped her hands into the water bringing the cool freshness to her lips.

"You there, girl." A masculine voice said from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Takara saw a man atop a horse, he had a cart with him which looked like it was full of furniture, statues, silks and other knickknacks. He was wearing armor and had a sword strapped to his side. The man definitely gave off a dangerous aura. He had long black hair, a pleasant looking face but there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. Takara stood slowly and turned around. "You were addressing me sir?"

"I was, are you all right? You look damaged." He said jumping down from his horse, walking over to her.

Takara shook her head "I will be fine, I was just on my way home." She turned around, looking in many directions.

"Are you lost perhaps?" He said, tilting his head a bit regarding her. He saw her eyes widen slightly. She had pretty, dark blue eyes he mused. His gaze following her neck line to her full breasts, her narrow waist. She was definitely beautiful even though she was covered from head to toe in injuries. Ones that probably will not scar, perhaps he could get a fair price for the girl.

"No! I am not lost." She snapped at him "You just be on your way sir, and I'll be on mine." Takara passed him by.

"I could help you to get home." He said slyly.

Takara closed her eyes tightly and sucked in a breath, she didn't even know where she was. "No thank you." She said looking over her shoulder, she threw her nose in the air and turned around to leave, when she heard an. 'Oh, but I insist.' all went dark.

* * *

Takara was stranded in some kind of void, she couldn't move. Everything around her was dark she faintly heard a voice and crackling. Her eyes would not focus on anything emptiness surrounded her, she was falling and falling, something was not letting her up. she was buried in the darkness, the eternal night. Something dug hard into her side and she yelped. Her eyes fluttering open, vision slightly blurry she could tell that it was dark, she could feel the warmth of a fire and could see a tall figure standing over her. She tried to lift her hand to rub her eyes but found that her other hand came with it. Takara blinked and saw that there was a thick rope tied around her wrists. Glancing down she found her ankles were also bound. Wondering what had happened, she looked up at the figure and saw the smiling face of that man that she had met earlier today. He was holding a bowl over her. "Wh—where am I?" Her throat felt scratchy as she spoke.

Without saying a word, the man knelt and grabbed Takara by the front of her kimono and pulled her to sit up, he extended the bowl to her. "Are you hungry?"

Takara turned her face away from the bowl, this seemed to infuriate the man as he roughly grabbed Takara by the hair and pulled her face around to look him in the eye. "OW THAT HURTS!" She screeched at him.

"Shut your mouth, stupid woman!" He spat at her "I can not have you weak now. You need to eat this slop." He placed the bowl in her lap and squatted back from her a bit still watching her.

Looking down in the stew, she felt the urge to throw up seeing just what was in there. Tiny black lifeless eyeballs stared up at her from the bowl, along with something else that looked slimy, a few pieces of meat that were slightly curled. A long tail suddenly floated to the top."

"Rat stew, yummy, yummy." He taunted.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." She turned her head away from the bowl of… she felt as if her face turned a yellowish green… rat stew.

The man shrugged and took the bowl from her lap, he grabbed lifted it to his lips and opened his mouth letting the stew fall in. Takara gasped and cringed looking away from him before she lost it. She watched him stand up and put the bowl in a cart. "What are you going to do to me?"

He picked up a long stick and stoked the fire "Well my dear, I am going to sell you. I'll probably get a pretty penny for ya."

"What?! How dare you! When my father learns of this, he'll kill you!" Takara shouted her dark blue eyes blazing with anger.

Playing in the fire with the stick, he snickered. "And just who is your father, girly?"

Takara's eyes narrowed in hatred for this man in front of her "He is Lord Makato Yorimoto. He is fierce and he will kill you once he finds out what you've done." She sounded slightly sure of herself and smug.

The man laughed low in his throat, and he looked over his shoulder at the girl, "Well then, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out, won't we?" He grinned and stood, walking towards one of the trees where he sat down, leaning against it. Putting his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes. That girl wasn't going to be able to run off anywhere, she was tied up, at least around her ankles and wrists, there was no way she was getting away.

"Can I at least have your name, sir? So that when my father catches up with you, I'm sure you'll want a name on your headstone." She disturbed the silence of the woods and she saw a smirk appear against his lips.

"The name's Onigumo."

* * *

He could hear them, it was annoying. Two humans, a male and a female. Don't they ever quiet down? What disgusting creatures, those humans. He could see pretty far and he watched their ridiculous campsite. A fire which would bring other demons around to devour them in an instant, the nauseous scent of burnt meat assaulted his sharp nose. They were surely a disgusting lot. He was cursing that idiot Jaken for using this spot as a resting place. He did not need as much sleep as the little toad did. So why didn't he just leave him behind? He leaned his elbow on his knee as he stared, perhaps the humans would entertain him.

Takara heard the crickets chirping, the sounds of mosquitoes buzzed in her ear. It was still dark out and the loud snoring of her captor is what kept her from dozing off herself. Oh she was not going to be sold into some whore house or anything of the sort. She planned on keeping everything she was born with, especially her virginity. Now was a good chance for escape, bending her body in half she reached down inside her kimono and found that the idiot bandit did not find her dagger. Looking up at him carefully before grabbing it: as it was a bit difficult with her bound wrists. Her fingers curved around the pearl hilt as she slowly pulled it from its leather holder.

After squirming around Takara managed to get to a sitting position, and with her dagger held in between both her hands she carefully turned the blade around so it was pointed towards her. Pushing the hilt up between her wrists she slowly started to saw the blade back and forth, up through the ropes. Hearing something snap and flop behind her, Takara turned sharply and found that man; Onigumo, had fallen flat on his face into pile of dirt and leaves. He was still snoring away, and the leaves were blowing back and forth from his nose and mouth. Takara sucked in a deep relieved breath as she got back to the task at hand.

The rope snapped and fell apart and she held in her yelp of triumph, but it completely shone on her face that she was very pleased. Pulling her legs up to her chest she started sawing off the ropes that bound her ankles. Grabbing the loose ropes she threw them into the fire and jumped to her feet. She was free, FREE!! She looked over her shoulder at the man who was still making quite a loud ruckus with his snoring. Of course not seeing a pot in her path she stepped down and slid rather roughly into more pots. The whole forest seemed to shake with the noise she made. Even her enemy jolted awake, jumping to his feet he saw his girl attempting to untangle her limbs from the pots and pans on the ground.

Finally after moving all that was in her way, Takara saw a pair of black boots directly in front of her. Takara shoved her dagger behind her back and looked up.

"And just what did you think you were doing? Hmm?" Onigumo crossed his arms over his chest peering down at her. He bent and reached for her but she skirted back from him.

"You stay away from me!" She yelled up at him, yet he kept walking closer with a pure evil look on his face.

"Why my dear, why do you treat me so unfairly? I only want to sell you to the highest bidder." He laughed loudly.

Takara kept scooting back, he was approaching her at a slow steady pace, taunting her with that half smirk, half amused smile on his face. She would not show him her tears, she was determined not to cry in front of this bandit. He was getting much too close and if he actually caught her, she might not get another chance of escape again. Thinking quickly Takara's foot shot out and kicked him upwards between his legs. Onigumo's eyes crossed as he shrieked out in pain while he cupped the now bruised area falling to his knees.

She twirled and jumped to her feet, pushing the strands of her hair that had been loosened from its bindings behind her ear while panting with fright. Takara could hear his low moaning and she tried to turn and run, but something grabbed at her ankle and she fell and hit the ground with a loud grunt. She looked backwards for a split second seeing that it was the bandit that had gotten a hold of her foot. Takara kept shaking her foot hard to pull it from his grasp, she was kicking at him with her other foot and the bandit kept groaning and grunting out in pain as she tried to crawl away from him.

Feeling a heavy weight on her back, caused her to stop moving. She knew he was pinning her down. "Get off of me!" She shrieked, and thrashed about with her arms and legs flaying around. All she heard was his cold laughter. She lifted her hand with the dagger and grabbing it tightly in her palm she threw her hand over her head and felt it _squish_ into something. The dagger was hit hard from her hand it flew across the campsite, as the thing that went squish was hollering out in pain. Takara was able to scoot out from underneath him. He was holding his face, there was a lot of blood oozing between his fingers. Sweat and thin lines of blood dripped from Takara's brow, and she was breathing hard and was about to be sick as she slowly got to her feet. Her limbs were shaking badly as her chest heaved up and down. Onigumo was watching her every move with his…eye. Takara stumbled back a little, but did not lose her footing.

"I…am…going…to…kill…you." He moaned out in pure agony as he also rose to his feet, walking towards her definitely intending on ending her life.

There was no way that she would be able to out run him, especially into the woods. She didn't have time to think further for he lunged at her, knocking her down on her back. Then a weight pounded down on her chest hard knocking the breath from her body. Takara felt his hands going around her neck, squeezing. Tighter and tighter. She couldn't breathe, reaching up and clawing at his hands with her fingernails, digging them into his flesh but it did nothing to stop him. "Please…" She struggled, black and blue spots were appearing before her eyes.

She looked up, seeing a piece of wood sticking half way out of the small fire pit, Takara let go of his hands and feeling up, her finger tips barely touching the piece of wood. Her vision started to blur as she clawed at the ground and the piece of wood. It moved, the thick stick moved and her fingers wrapped around it, pulling it she brought the piece of wood down on his head, hitting him with it. The thundering smack echoed through the woods. The end of the wood that she had hit him with had been on fire as Onigumo crazily jumped off the girl, howling wildly in pain as reddish orange angry flames seemed to engulf his hair and he himself started thrashing around even more. The flames were spreading further down his body seeming to eat him up. Takara even though she was short of breath and painfully tired, jumped to her feet and took off like a shot not waiting around for what was to happen. She bolted through the woods, faster and faster she ran, far away in which direction she was not sure. Just far enough away from that bandit.

Takara tripped over a tree root and flew forward before landing face first into the dirt, she could not find the will to move and also couldn't help her wild sobbing. She couldn't take it anymore, the wave of tears continued to flow. Takara was regretting all the decisions she had made. She never should have wandered away from the village, she could be at home right now with her parents, snuggled safe and sound in her bed; with her friends Haru and Yumi waiting there to greet her in the morning.

"Pathetic human," A voice seeming to drip with ice spoke from above her.

Taking a heaving breath, Takara looked up hearing that cold, unfriendly voice. She gasped and gathered herself onto her knees, not taking her eyes off the intimidating silver figure standing above her. He radiated power and hatred, his long silver hair and fine clothing did nothing to hide the fact that he was not to be crossed. Takara thought to herself that he looked angelic, yet she knew deep down that he was no where near being angelic. She could tell that this person was definitely not a human, especially with those magenta stripes on his both sides of his face and those pointy ears. He was menacing and she did not have the strength to fight another battle tonight. This was it, she was sure this was the end of her life. Takara hung her head, her eyes closing tightly. "If you're going to kill me then get it over with." Silent tears fell from her eyes.

Why was this human girl not begging for her life? It struck Sesshomaru odd that she really didn't show any such fear while wallowing in the dirt in front of him. This girl was starting to anger him, yet he did not let it show. "You do not fear one such as I?" he questioned.

"If my death is to come tonight, then why fight against what fate has in store for me." She lifted her gaze to his and found that even in a warm color like gold there was nothing but ice.

"I have no need to kill you onna." Sesshomaru said, taking a deep, unnoticeable breath. She has powerful eyes, mentally groaning he would punish himself for such a thought later.

Takara let out the breath she was holding, relieved that she would not meet her end this night. She struggled to get to her feet since she felt so weak and tired; she also noticed that the angelic looking Youkai did nothing to help her to her feet. How rude! Surely there were manners even in Youkai society. But…she would not dwell on his rudeness, Takara needed to find some place safe to stay. "I thank you for not killing me." She bowed politely to the demon, "But I must now take me leave to find some place secure for my lodgings."

Not giving the Youkai a chance to answer if he chose to, Takara glanced around, possibly the best place to spot a village was up high, she lifted her head and stared up at the tall tree even though she was weary and in pain, she needed to get higher up. "Perfect." She jumped and grabbed onto one of the low branches and pulled herself up, while swinging her leg onto the limb. She grunted and pushed herself to stand on the branch and continued to climb upward, higher and higher she went.

Sesshomaru completely baffled by the human girl, watched as she with an acrobatic flare managed to climb the tall tree. She must be a stupid human, thinking that she will be safe up in a tree. He merely watched her with curiosity.

Off in the distance in the light of the half moon Takara could barely make out a village, there were a few lights coming from it. She would have to go that way. It wasn't too far. She hoped the villagers were friendly. Making her decision to head that way, Takara started climbing down from the tree, and without really sparing the Youkai a glance she passed by him.

This infuriated the demon and his eyes tinted red, he closed them tightly trying to get a handle on his anger. He would not be dismissed so easily, especially by a good for nothing human girl. Sesshomaru against his better judgment would stalk this girl, and perhaps kill her anyway. He could hear the crunching of the leaves as she walked, her scent which was marred with human blood and grime was such a powerful stench. Didn't these humans ever think that this is what attracts other demons to devour them. This is what entices the demons. A powerful scent like that is just asking for trouble.

Sesshomaru followed the human girl skillfully as she came to a village, the windows from the huts all shone brightly with light as the girl walked into the village. Sesshomaru stopped, should he go any further? Should he worry these pathetic creatures that he might decide to eliminate all of them?

A farmer was putting away tools when he looked up and saw a young woman, she was standing in the light from one of the windows. She was dirty from head to toe and the sleeves of her lavender kimono were slightly shredded, and torn in the shoulders. The hem of the silk garment was jagged; it looked like she had been beaten up. "You there girl, are you all right?"

He saw the girl shake her head and then cover her face with her hands, the farmer ran forward "Oh you poor child, please wait here." He ran into one of the huts and a few moment's later ran out with a woman, who was wearing miko garments.

She ran forward and stopped in front of Takara "Are you all right?"

Takara lifted her head and saw a girl not much older than herself "I am sorry, but I am lost and I need a place to stay for the night. As well as a way to send a message to my village."

The long, brown haired woman smiled lightly "I see, well you may stay here with us. What is your name?"

"Takara."

"Welcome to our village, Takara. I am Kikyou." She looked around, sensing a presence. If something were to attack she would be ready. "Come, you should get cleaned up." Takara nodded and followed Kikyou. "Tell me Takara, what village do you come from?" Kikyou led Takara into the bathhouse and knelt down to the small groove in the floor where there were sticks of firewood beneath a bathtub. She proceeded to light it.

Takara thought a moment "My village neighbors the Demon Slayer's village."

Kikyou nodded "I know where that is, I did a bit of my miko training in the Demon Slayer's village when I was a child." She stood. "How did you manage to get so far away from your village?"

Removing her tattered and torn kimono, Takara sighed. "I was picked up by a disgusting bird Youkai and dropped into the forest somewhere."

"Ah yes, those can be a handful." Kikyou brought towels over to the side of the tub and a fresh smelling bath oil. "I should teach you how to defend yourself against such things."

"You would do that for me? But you do not even know me." Takara threw her kimono on the floor.

Kikyou smiled lightly "Yes, but that does not matter. We should all be able to defend ourselves against demons."

"Are all demons evil?

The priestess seemed to hesitate in the answer, but she answered nonetheless "**Y**es, they must all be approached with caution. Out of the corner of her eye, Kikyou saw a blur of white and red pass by the window. She then looked right at Takara "I shall return later to check on how you are fairing, please take your time." Kikyou turned quickly and left the small bathhouse closing the door behind her.

Takara carefully tested the water with her hand to find it nice and warm, she sat down on the edge of the tub and opened the bottle of bath oil. She lifted the scent to her nose to find that it smelled of sweet berry, so Takara poured a little bit into the water and mixed it around.

She carefully stepped into the water taking one of the smaller towels with her. There was a hand mirror on the shelf next to her, Takara reached over and picked up the mirror and looked at her reflection, she cringed at the sight of it. She had a long scratch on her cheek, a cut above her nose, her chin had small cuts as well, her whole face was smeared with blood and dirt. There were angry purple bruises around her neck were that man's fingers were when he was trying to strangle her. Her own hand automatically came up and felt the bruises. He would have killed her. Takara's eyes started swelling with tears. Why did she go out this morning, why?

Because she was afraid, she hung her head in shame for her cowardice. She was afraid of growing up, of becoming a complete woman. There would be no time for fun, for running in the fields of fresh flowers, no more twirling in the rain, no more admiring beautiful sunrises and sunsets to only stare out at the stars till all hours of the night. All that was coming to and end, she would have to become a wife, a wife to some man who would only use her and she would **bear** his children. Why must all good things come to an end just because of how big she was becoming. Why?

She wasn't aware of the tears silently trickling down her cheeks as she lifted the small towel to scrub away the dirt and blood. She was careful of her new scratches and cuts.

How Takara longed to be ten years old forever, but dreaming about it was not going to make it happen. Shaking her head and trying to clear her mind of these thoughts, she reached over and took the small bar of what resembled soap and started rubbing it in her hair, hoping to get that cleaned. Her red ribbons were lost somewhere. Well it didn't matter where they were now, they would forever be gone. Just like her childhood.

Why was he watching her, he could not control his actions anymore. Sesshomaru kept telling himself that he longed to feel her blood caked against his claws, but he knew that wasn't it. Was he concerned? Why would he be concerned over a ridiculous human female. _'She is strong, for a human that is.'_ His mind argued back, she is defiant, there is a fire and spirit burning within her navy blue eyes. Not many can match the spirit of that one, even Youkai. No matter what she was faced with, a murder attempt on her life and she still managed to come out of it with minor injuries.

He was watching her outside the window, the moment the priestess left the room. He couldn't help his eyes from roving up and down her naked body, even covered in bruises she was impressive. He groaned with annoyance, how dare that human make him a mighty Youkai lust after human flesh. It was a disgrace. He never understood his father, why he would take a human into his bed, it was just completely and utterly beneath him. He saw her lean back in the water against the tub closing her eyes, her knees came up out of the water and parted slightly as the girl relaxed.

Sesshomaru heard the knock on the door and he saw the girl lift herself up and look to the side, she smiled lightly. Sesshomaru watched as the priestess had returned with some other garments in her arms.

"I brought you something to wear." Kikyou said to Takara while placing the garments on a small table. "I will leave you to dress now." She turned without another word and left the room closing the door behind her.

Takara noticed that Kikyou had put down on the table a garment similar to what she was wearing. Standing, Takara wrung out her long hair of the bathwater. Outside, Sesshomaru who could not take his eyes from the very arousing sight as she bent slightly reaching for the towel, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat watching the beads of water trickle down her neck, over her breasts, down over her smooth, flat belly, to the… He tore his gaze from her. How dare she do this to him! This human girl was dangerous, she must be eliminated.

After drying off and putting on the clothing, Takara, stepped out of the bathhouse and slipped on a pair of sandals, she found that Kikyou was waiting for her.

"I can safely assume that you are hungry, so we will retire to one of the huts where you will be able to have a warm meal and a warm place to rest."

"Thank you, you don't have to do any of this. You really are too kind." Takara said as she followed after Kikyou.

Sesshomaru stuck to the roofs of the huts, moving soundlessly and effortlessly across them. He was going to strike soon, as soon as the priestess was away from his target. He did not wish to be purified by her. He's heard of this priestess from other Youkai groups, Kikyou, who had been given the task of guarding the Shikon no Tama. And Sesshomaru was no fool to get in her path. She would strike him down before he even batted an eye. Finally he reached the hut that Kikyou took his target into. He stopped and turned, seeming to sail down to the ground and peered into the window carefully. He heard the two girls talking, the priestess had ladled some kind of stew into a bowl for his target, and handed it to her. Then she went to a small closet and seemed to pull out soft bedding and spread it out.

"Here you are, I will see you in the morning. Good night." Kikyou said with a slight bow and hurried out of the room.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in on his target as she finished off what was in the bowl, then crawled over to the bedding pulling back the covers she slipped down into it. She didn't bother to put out the fire under the stew pot. She faced upwards, with her arms resting behind her head. He felt this was going to be too easy, humans don't realize what is going on around them. Waiting until she fell asleep, Sesshomaru silently opened the door and slipped in. Moving like a soft shadow on the wall he drifted closer to her. Beneath the blankets she was breathing steadily, her chest moving slowly up and down. His gaze moved about her face, her eyelashes resting softly against her cheeks, her very long dark hair curved around her face and fell softly over her shoulders. Taking a steady breath, Sesshomaru lifted his hand in the air he watched a small smile appear on her pink lips. He felt something in his stomach flip and his hand stayed motionless in the air, his claws tensing. Why was he hesitating? Why wasn't he bringing down his claws to slash at her? This human was nothing but dirt beneath his shoes.

Was it possible that this was not the right time to kill her? Yes that must be it. Sesshomaru silently mused. This was not the night to kill this girl, but tomorrow. Yes tomorrow is when he would do it. Looking down at the girl, he felt his eyes narrow slightly. _'Until tomorrow, girl'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself before slipping away from her and from the hut all together.

* * *

"All right, now pull back…and aim…" Kikyou helped Takara steady the long bow, she saw her squeeze one eye shut and take her aim. "Now fire." The arrow was released, it zoomed through the air and hit the target near the edge, no where near the red target mark, but at least it was still on the canvas. "Not bad for your first shot."

Takara bowed "Thank you Priestess Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled "You have a good eye," She was walking towards the target and pulled the arrow from it. "Have you had many run ins with Youkai?"

"Not really," Takara twirled her foot in the dirt "I'm not saying I haven't had any, but none have really tried to eat or kill me until recently."

She shook her head "You are very unaware of what is going on around you, so I will inform you that you are being stalked."

Her brow crinkled in confusion "Stalked, are you sure?" Takara asked, slight worry in her voice.

"I am sure, I felt the youkai's strong aura since you've arrived." Kikyou held the arrow out to Takara and watched her take it, she noticed Takara looked very uncomfortable. "That aura has been following you around, it followed us out here." She looked around, up in the trees, yet saw nothing.

"But I have been here for three days, are you telling me I have been stalked this entire time?" She saw as Kikyou nodded slowly, Takara didn't like this at all, why was a demon stalking her? What had she done to it? Feeling very uneasy and alarmed right now, her navy gaze held Kikyou's brown with heavy worry. "What should I do?" She felt the prickling of fear crawl up her spine, and she timidly glanced around.

"Just watch your step," Kikyou wished she could help Takara more, but she knew unless the girl was trained as a miko she wouldn't even feel the Youkai presence.

Sesshomaru did not smirk, or if he did it was small and hardly noticeable as he watched the two human girls from his high perch up a tree. Why was he reduced to spying like this? He had never behaved so childish before, so why now? Why didn't he want these humans to see him and to fear him? He had watched as the female human known as Takara shot her arrow, quite impressive for a human who has never done a thing like that before in her life. He mentally groaned, he should not be praising the foul creature. Tonight would be the night, tonight like the past two nights the female has been here in this village, he vowed to slay her. So this night was more promising. Oh yes today the horrid female would meet her end by his claws.

"Lady Takara," Kikyou started "Forgive my intrusion into your privacy, but once I told you that two men had been sent out to your village, you did not seem too happy about it, might in inquire to your reasons on the matter?"

Takara sat down on the boulder "I am happy that I will be brought home, it's not that I don't want to be safe with my family and my friends." She sighed and glanced down at her knees, her hands folding atop them. "I guess I am just afraid."

"Afraid?" Kikyou's brow fused in thought. "You, afraid? I find that hard to believe. You braved the wilderness and Youkai, escaped the horrid clutches of a bandit. How can you be afraid?"

A slight smile crossed Takara's face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared, "I fear returning home due to the fact that once I do everything will change. I will no longer have the freedom I desire, I will be bound to a man. A man I don't even know. My parents are arranging a marriage, one that I do not want."

Kikyou nodded in understanding "Were you not prepared for this?"

"It's not that, I just didn't think it would happen so soon." Takara clutched her fingers tighter. "I just don't want things to change, I want to be able to run free with Haru and Yumi. I do not want to be bound to someone."

Hearing a slight up beat pitch to Takara's tone, Kikyou couldn't help the tiny smile that crossed her features "**A**nd just who is Haru?"

Takara didn't realize the smile that she too was giving Kikyou "He's been my good friend, well…since forever. We were babies together."

"I see."

She saw the look Kikyou was showing and Takara's face flushed with what Kikyou was obviously thinking "Oh it's nothing like that! Really it's not."

Kikyou was grinning "All right, all right. I believe you." She glanced around and noticed that it was getting pretty late in the afternoon. "I have something that must be taken care of, so you may go back to the village." She pointed towards it from the hill they were on. Takara nodded as Kikyou lifted her hand and gently rested it on Takara's shoulder. "We can talk some more later." Standing, Kikyou elegantly started walking away.

Takara sighed, watching her new friend walking away from her. She bent down and picked up the quiver of arrows as well as the long bow that was lying on the ground. She felt the air around her barely flutter. After situating the arrows on her back, she looked up and nearly screamed at not expecting someone to be standing in front of her. "Wh—who are you, what do you want?" She held an arrow in front of her for protection, eyeing the stranger suspiciously.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru reached out and in a quick speed plucked the arrow from the human's hand and snapped it like a twig. He saw her eyes widen and she took a step back. "If I had wanted you dead human, you would be so."

The idea then hit her, this must have been the Youkai that was stalking her. "So you were the one, the Youkai that I met in the woods that day."

"What of it?" Sesshomaru said coldly, regarding her with the same indifference.

Takara let out a puff of air "Why have you been stalking me? I haven't done anything to you."

"Your mere presence irritates me." Was his reply, it was calm and had a certain arrogance about the tone, as if she were less important than a fly one would swat once it buzzed around you a few times.

She popped her hip out and rested her fist on it, tilting her head to the side. "Then why don't you just leave if I irritate you, I know I wouldn't stay around someone if I did not like them."

"I could just kill you now." There was a flash of something in his amber eyes, something dangers flickering within them.

Takara gasped, but cleared her throat. Only one moment of fear was all she would allow herself to feel. She closed her eyes briefly letting the moment fade, finally looking up at him, her navy gaze seemed to shine with confidence. "Very well, if that's what you think is best. I won't try to stop you." She was calling out his bluff, somehow she knew that if he wasn't able to kill her in all the three days she has been in this village he won't do it now. Of course if she was wrong, well she wouldn't have to worry about the loss of her freedom now for she would be dead.

He growled low in his throat, how dare this female stand up to him like this. It was disrespectful. He was to be feared by all, human and Youkai should be trembling before him, groveling for their lives. This girl, this human girl was angering him even more, but he still could not find the will to raise his claws and strike. His lip curled revealing his sharp fangs "You're not worth the effort at this time." He bit out tightly.

"So be it," She bowed slightly and made to pass him by.

"One day soon human, you will meet your end by my claws." Sesshomaru's voice was as calm as the sea after a storm.

Turning her head, glancing at him over her shoulder, Takara let a small smile caress her lips "Then until that day, Youkai." She nodded politely and turned away, walking from him towards the village.

That human was just asking for it, Sesshomaru should go right now and slay her where she stands. Facing the direction she headed in, Sesshomaru heard the sounds of bells, he saw the girl drop the bow and arrow carelessly on the ground and run forward at a speed that a lady should not be running in. He also saw a young human male, running towards her.

"Haru!" Takara's voice carried far and to Sesshomaru's perfect ears. He sneered as he watched the two embrace. His stomach flipped and his insides felt like they were twisting into knots. He could not stop the low growl from escaping from within him.

Haru was so relieved that she was all right, and Takara just seemed to melt into him, "Takara thank goodness you are safe, I was so worried." He pushed her back some, looking into her eyes. "As soon as you were carried off I ran back to the village and informed your father, he sent out a search party that I was part of. We met the two messengers from this village on the way here."

"I am so happy to see you Haru. I feared I would never see you, Yumi, or my parents ever again." She wrapped her arms around him tighter this time, "I almost didn't make it Haru, it—it was so horrible." Takara rested her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat was very soothing.

The urge to rip this human male's throat out was overwhelming, Sesshomaru's eyes were tinting red with the rage building up inside him. He needed to control himself, this was unbelievable, it shouldn't matter that there is another male next to this female he had been watching closely for last couple of days. What was this he was feeling? It was causing his stomach to churn most uncomfortably, so much that he felt ill. Opening his eyes, they had reverted back to their original gold. This human male will not steal what he, Sesshomaru had been watching over and plotting to destroy. It must be because now this male was in the way of his plans; that was the only logical explanation to his distress. Yes… It's possible that he could just let her go without killing her, but then he would always be plagued by the fact that this human girl didn't deserve to live. He would not let any human have such a power over him.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the human male leading his prey away towards a group of men on horses. They appeared to be human soldiers and they bowed to Takara.

"Lady Takara, we are pleased to see you are all right."

Takara was smiling at the search party, more importantly the soldier who had addressed her. "Thank you, Maki." She then turned to Haru who had held out his hand to help her up onto the horse. Not really thinking much of it, Takara had slipped her hand into Haru's and felt a slight warmth rush through her. The tiniest of crimson stained her cheeks. She should not be having these feelings moving through her like this, this was just Haru the boy she had grown up with, the boy that she hadn't realized how much she had missed until now. Takara did not notice that she was now sitting atop the steed side saddled, her mind had been elsewhere.

"Shall we go home then?" Haru asked while he had climbed up onto his ride, he saw her nod, which seemed a bit shy in his eyes and he smiled lightly at her. "All right then, let us be off."

Takara twisted around seeing the villagers "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your village, also thank Kikyou for me when you see her."

The villagers all said their good byes as the horses at a quick speed made their ways out of the village and towards home.

* * *

He had followed her, he would kill her. Tonight, Sesshomaru would slay Takara. The reasons his mind were coming up with was, she was human, she was dangerous, she was making him feel things he shouldn't be feeling. Those were good enough reasons for him. He hid in the shadows and roofs of the huts, the humans going about their business, they did not see him at all, even if he was right under their noses or above their heads. It was very amusing to Sesshomaru.

Takara was currently in the spacious palace, she had a stringed instrument laid across her lap as she played it, one of the handmaidens had pushed the window shutters open letting in the air. The handmaiden was humming along with the tune that Takara was singing.

"I am a lonely child, fawn in a world gone wild. Waiting for love to embrace me… Lost in a land of dreams…I don't know what life means. Hoping someone will protect me." Her fingers plucked the strings so beautifully, her eyes closing. "In the dark of the night silence sings to me, in the light of the day sunshine clings to me… Like a lonely child. Some where a brave young man, some day will understand. Love always seems to confuse me…tears flowing from my eyes…sometimes it hurts…don't refuse me. In the dark of the night silence sings to me, in the light of the day sunshine clings to me.

Sitting beneath the window outside, Sesshomaru had listened and this was difficult for him to swallow, a human of all people, her voice so pure and pretty. He had never heard anything so powerful yet so delicate in his entire lifetime. Conflicting thoughts were attacking his mind, he would reflect on this away from here. Standing up he heard a shriek and looked into the window, the handmaiden was clutching a cloth to her breasts in fright as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"Keiko? Is everything all right?" Takara hearing her maid shriek walked over to see just what was going on. Saying she was surprised to see that same Youkai from the other village was an understatement. Her eyes looked fearful at him but then her fear had faded as soon as Sesshomaru had seen it. She marched right up to the window a strange anger burning in her eyes. "Do you intend to follow me to the ends of the Earth just to slay me!?" She shook an angry fist at him.

It looked rather amusing to him for some reason, her little fit as she shook her fist and tried to glare at him, he should be angry but he could not find the will to be. "Perhaps. You plague my mind, human. I must rid you of my thoughts."

Her eyes narrowed "That is not my fault, how dare you try to blame me for something that is in your own mind."

She was going a bit too far and Sesshomaru would not allow this "Watch yourself human."

"Lady Takara, should I fetch assistance? This demon looks fierce." Keiko was wary of Sesshomaru as she eyed him with a strong fear.

Takara shook her head "No, that won't be necessary." She couldn't believe it, this stubborn Youkai just wouldn't leave her alone, she really did not have time for this. Lord Kanaye was to arrive any moment now and her nerves were all a jumble. "Must you attempt to kill me today, Youkai? There is important business I must attend to. Can it wait till tomorrow?" She asked very seriously.

He watched her closely; there was something different shining in her eyes when she spoke of important business, like a flame slowly dying in the wind. "Very well, human. Tomorrow I will slay you."

Hearing her name being called, Takara turned from the window to the direction of the voice. It was Yumi, her light brown curls bounced as she hurried forward.

"Takara, were you talking to someone?"

With a nod and a turn Takara pointed to the window to find the Youkai not standing there anymore. "Well I was, but he is gone now." She tilted her head to the side, why was he following her like this… it was very unnerving. Takara let out a small breath of air and shook her head. Looking back to Yumi, she asked "Did you need me for something?"

Yumi cleared her throat and placed her fingers against her lips "I have come to tell you that, Lord Kanaye has arrived."

It felt as if her stomach had dropped into her feet, Takara took a deep breath and held her posture as straight as possible. "What is he like?"

"Well, he is tall, dark hair and he has green eyes. He's handsome but he seems to have an arrogance about him. I don't really like him much, from his first impression he seems to hold himself like he is better than everyone else, including our lord." Yumi noticed her friend cringing and groaning. "Hey, it could be worse, he could be short, fat and balding. You're lucky, a lot of ladies are not."

"Indeed." Takara said, then straightening her light blue kimono "I best get this over with."

Yumi giggled softly and walked with Takara out of the palace, the exited through the front doors, stepping out into the yard. Takara's father Lord Makato and her mother Yoshiko stood proudly, conversing with a very good looking man with his precession standing behind him. He appeared to be in his mid twenties. And just as Yumi said, he was tall, his posture as straight as can be, he wore a kimono of dark green and a blue hamaka. The cloth seemed to curve up against his muscled form.

"Ah, Takara there you are." Makato said taking his daughter by the hand, bringing her before Lord Kanaye. "I would like to present to you my daughter, Takara."

Takara bowed to Lord Kanaye "My Lord it is an honor to meet you." Her eyes were lowered to the ground as she gave him the proper respect deserving of his station.

Putting his finger to his chin, Kanaye's eyes scrutinized Takara as if she were some prize cow going to market, she was simply lovely, she would be a fine addition to his house. A proper wife she would make. Her long dark hair, full and thick was tied back in three white ribbons. His eyes traveled down her thin neckline, coming to her full breasts, his gaze continued to move downward to her hips, oh yes, definitely a good size for bearing his offspring. As she stood straight and looked at him, Kanaye found himself lost within her navy gaze. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Makato "She is a fine young woman, Lord Makato. Let us discuss the arrangements." Kanaye smiled at Takara one last time before passing by her, following Makato and Yoshiko inside the palace.

Feeling a cold shudder, Takara groaned and crossed her arms in front of her, hugging herself. This was going to be a disaster. She could feel it down to the tips of her toes.

While her parents were discussing the marriage arrangements, Takara quietly passed through the palace, heading out to the back gardens. She crossed a red bridge that curved over a stream, her hands lightly clutching the red painted wood. Keeping in her tears of frustration her grip on the wood tightened and she closed her eyes tightly.

"What ales you human?" That familiar cold voice spoke.

Looking around Takara recognized the voice yet did not see the Youkai anywhere, she then simply stared ahead, before glancing down into the water. "Why should human troubles bother one such as you, Youkai?"

"No reason really, just thought it was proper to ask." Sesshomaru was watching her from below the bridge; he was resting on the soft bank of the river, leaning exquisitely against the wooden pillar. He could see her distressed reflection in the cool water next to him. "Not that it matters much to me in the least."

"I will not bring my troubles to you, Youkai. It would do little good. For you would only slay me on the morrow." She traced her finger against the small grooves in the wood.

"That may be, but you would find relief for your troubled mind on this day." He shifted a bit seeing her looking down into the water at his reflection. "One should not die on a full mind, it would mean for an uneasy afterlife."

Takara smiled a little, leaning forward a bit, resting against the railing. "I do not wish to wed Lord Kanaye, he may be a handsome man. But I do not feel anything when I look into his eyes."

"Little problems human," Sesshomaru thought it was something more than that, she seemed a bit more depressed lately. "You speak as if it were the end of your existence."

The princess paced back and forth "It might as well be the end, I will no longer have the freedom I once did." Her arms curved around her, holding herself tightly. "I do not wish to be a caged bird singing for my supper, locking me away from all that I love. It is unbearable." She glanced down at Sesshomaru's reflection. "Even you must be able to sympathize with that, you will always have your freedom. No one would cage you, would they?"

"No human or Youkai would dare." Sesshomaru came out from beneath the bridge, leaping up to stand on it, right before her.

Takara who didn't even flinch with his quick movement, tilted her head a bit"Do you have a name, or would you prefer I just keep calling you as I have been?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is my title." He wondered why he was telling her his name like this.

Thinking a minute, Takara bit her bottom lip. "Slightly odd, yet impressive at the same time."

Sesshomaru was trying to find offense in that, it was his name. That was all there was to it. It was completely fitting for him. Even though he already knew hers it was only proper to ask it of her as well. "And yours?"

Yorimoto, Takara." She answered with a slight nod of her head, then turned her back on him. Stepping away from him.

"Do you not fear me at all human?" Sesshomaru finally voiced one of which was bothering him about this human girl.

Turning to the side, Takara shook her head. "I admit you do startle me from time to time, but frighten." She faced him. "No, you do not."

"You are either brave or stupid to say something like that to a Youkai that could strike you dead in a moments notice." Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously, when she smiled his cold exterior appeared once more, and yet again there was that flipping sensation in his stomach, he felt a warmth move through him, a warmth of which he has never felt before.

"As you have said Lord Sesshomaru, if you wanted me dead I would be so."

"It could still be arranged." How dare this human use his own words against him like this!

Takara could not help her tiny, uncomfortable giggle"I am aware of that." Hearing a commotion she turned to the direction of the sound and saw Haru running forward.

"Takara!" Haru just finished with his family's chores had been on his way to see her, Yumi had told him that she was out in the gardens somewhere and to go look for her. As soon as he stepped outside and into the palace gardens, he did not expect to see one of the most fierce Youkai ever, standing a little too close to Takara. He had tripped over some gardening supplies, the gardener was angry and cursing at him to be more careful as Haru had regained his footing. He had a bad feeling that this monster was going to hurt Takara, so he ran as fast as he could to reach her. "Takara," He reached her side in moments, but did not stop. He jumped in front of her to shield her from this evil creature.

"Haru?" Takara was surprised to see him "What are you doing?"

He did not take his eyes from the Youkai, who's aura seemed to surround them in a cold, ice like sensation. "Back away foul beast." Haru told the demon.

Takara blinked behind him, he was protecting her. He always did this, she never really knew how endearing it felt until now. But she felt that she wasn't in any immortal danger at the moment. She lifted her hand and rested it gently on his shoulder. "Haru, everything is all right. Nothing unfortunate has happened as of yet."

Haru's head whipped around, staring at her. "Yet? You mean to tell me you're just waiting for the moment this demon will devour you?"

His amber gaze was riveted to Takara's hand upon the boy's shoulder, his eyes narrowing as that now familiar feeling raced through him. He pulled his sight from her hand to the human male, "I have no taste for human, boy. But for you, I might make an exception." He did not like this human male and it would be no skin off his nose if he killed him right now.

Sensing Haru's fear, and hearing Sesshomaru's honest to goodness threat, Takara felt it was her duty to interfere before everything got out of hand. The safest thing to do would be hopefully to send the demon away. Looking up at Sesshomaru she informed him "You should probably be on your way."

Sesshomaru's eyes slammed to hers, narrowing slightly. "Do not order me around wench, I do what I please." She wanted him to go? Why was he filled with an uncomfortable grief when she had suggested such a thing? This was not how he was supposed to be feeling, he was a tower of strength and power, emotions were beneath him. This human was the cause of all these feelings, she was to blame. And she would pay for it.

"I am not ordering you," Takara softly answered"I am requesting." She wondered if many ordered him around. It appeared that he took orders from no one, she would have to appeal to his ego to get him to leave. Who knows if his sudden cool exterior would change into a violent one, so Takara watched him for any sudden moves. If he were fast and if he were to attack them, then they really would have no chance, unless she knew what she was looking for.

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned gracefully and walked away from them, he could hear shifting behind him, but he did not turn around to see what was going on, but he could very well hear the conversation.

"Takara, I've never known you to be stupid before." Haru said facing her.

"What?! How dare you!" She turned on her heels to move away from him, but she felt a hand grab her arm, her cheeks staining crimson.

Haru sighed deeply, watching her facing him. "Takara I did not mean it that way, I meant about the Youkai. They are dangerous and here you were, who knows when it would decide to strike you down."

Takara nodded"I understand your concern, Haru. But the Youkai has not so much as injured me."

"Not yet, it hasn't." Haru removed his hand from her arm "I worry about you, you know."

A small smile curved against her lips "I know that, and I thank you for your concern." Takara folded her hands in front of her, she wanted to change the subject to get it off of the demon. "Lord Kanaye has arrived." Her tone dropping to that of sadness, "My father and he are making the arrangements."

"Arrangements, already?" Haru did not look into Takara's eyes, he couldn't do it. She would be leaving and it was just too hard to look at her right now.

Twirling around Takara looked up at the sky, the white clouds floating passed. "I did not feel any connection with him when I saw him." She clasped her hands together against her bosom. "Sometimes I wish I had never born a lady. If I were born a man—" She was cut off by Haru's sudden outburst.

"What?! Takara don't ever say something like that." Haru grabbed her about the shoulders and spun her around, he saw her lower her head, looking at the ground.

"I don't want to lose my freedom Haru, if I do…" She felt moisture upon her cheeks, Takara realized that she had shed tears "If I do, I would just rather die!"

The answer was staring him in the face, it was so obvious to him. In way Takara had been egging on that demon, perhaps she had been trying to make a reason for it to kill her? "Takara you weren't planning on encouraging that Youkai to end your life were you?"

Takara, shocked, her head snapped up her gaze holding Haru's, concern was so clear in his eyes. "No, of course not." He was being ridiculous, of course could she have really been doing this that whole time. Not really realizing it until now?

"Thank God!"

"No fear of that, Haru." She couldn't believe he thought she would do something so cowardly as to end her life over it. But if that was what was to happen, who was she stop it?

"Lord Sesshomaru." A high pitched squawking was heard from behind him, as Sesshomaru had watched the two humans from a comfortable distance. "I finally found you, you ran off and left me."

"Jaken, do you know anything of human courtship?" He asked as if he were merely asking about the weather, although his fingernails were imbedded into the wood siding of one of the huts. That male human that was touching her was driving him into total fury, how dare he lay his hands on anything that he Sesshomaru wanted… Wanted? He wanted that human girl?! Taking an unnoticeable breath, Sesshomaru decided that well her humanity could be overlooked this time, she is far different than the humans he has encountered and killed. She gives respect where it is due and does not quiver in fear in front of him. Often humans beg for their lives when confronted by one as great as himself. It starts to become annoying. This human girl has a fire in her soul, a fire that could definitely match his own cold interior. All in all she was a good match for himself, human or not.

Jaken's eyes seemed to bug out even more "Whatever for Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned on Jaken, his eyes barely narrowing in his annoyance, Jaken gasped and bowed low, groveling.

"That was most inappropriate of me, Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive this lowly servant." Jaken kept bowing over and over again.

After taking one more look over his shoulder at the two humans, he turned and headed out of the village for now, he stepped on the toads back as if he weren't even there. Jaken had jumped up and followed after Sesshomaru.

Jaken scurried, carrying his staff. "I do not know anything about human courtship, but I will find out."

"See to it that you do."

* * *

Beneath the twinkling stars out in the royal gardens, a beautiful table with a feast fit for seven kings, sat the villagers and other member's of Makato's royal family. At the banquet, Makato stood and cleared his throat, he gestured to Lord Kanaye who was seated next to him. "This banquet is in the honor of the noble house of Kuno, Lord Kanaye Kuno will be staying with us at least a month, for the courtship of my daughter Takara Yorimoto, to commence."

Kanaye nodded to his host "I thank thee, Lord Makato. Fear not I shall bring naught but honor and wealth with the union of your daughter and I." He lifted his sake cup and took a sip.

She was feeling ill, Takara did not like Kanaye. Even though they were under the stars she needed some air. Rising to her feet, she caught the attention of all their guests.

Makato looked in his daughter's direction "Takara, you wish to say something?"

Her eyes widened"Uh… just that welcome to our home, Lord Kanaye." She bowed slightly, and turned, quickly racing away from the table.

Daughter or no, she was being rude to their guest, Makato would give her a strong talking to after the feast. Turning around to face Kanaye, there was already a visual apology on his face "Please forgive my daughter, she had been taught better manners than this."

Letting out a sound that sounded a bit like laughter, Kanaye stood also "Nonsense Lord Makato, this will give me the perfect opportunity to approach your daughter." He watched her figure retreating further into the gardens, he placed his napkin down on the table and headed in her direction.

Takara leaned against one of the cherry trees, a lawn ornament was positioned diagonally from where she was standing. "If I had to listen to anymore of that false drivel," She said out loud to herself… "I fear I would go mad." She stood up straight, pushed her voice down so she sounded more manly, "Fear not I shall bring naught but honor and wealth with the union between your daughter and I." She snickered, "What a buffoon," Turning to the tree, making believe that the tree was the stuffed shirt Kanaye and then saying in her normal voice "Oh certainly Lord Kanaye, let me be your obedient wife while you go whore around and I am stuck at home with all five of your brats."

"Talking to one's self is a sign of madness." A voice said from above her in a strange light manner

"AH!" Takara was startled jumped about a foot in the air, as she had not known there was someone out here, of course she knew who's voice it was now. "Lord Sesshomaru," She pressed her palm to her breasts"**Y**ou startled me."

"Indeed." He jumped down from his tree to stand before her "Is it wise to be out here alone and unescorted?"

Takara rolled her eyes "I can take care of myself thank you."

His brow arched "Like how well you took care of yourself with that human bandit?" He said with a hint of amusement.

Pointing her finger at him, Takara's eyes narrowed slightly "Hey, I got away didn't I?"

"You were just…" Sesshomaru thought for a more human expression and came up with one "**L**ucky."

"It wasn't luck, it was skill." Her voice held pride, and she even looked proud. "Enough about me, what are you doing here? Plotting to slay me this night?" She did not take her blue gaze from his golden, she was going to show that she was not afraid of this demon.

"Not tonight," was all he said.

She smiled, Takara noticed something interesting about this demon standing before her. He seemed less hostile and if it was at all possible, relaxed. "You're different for some reason, I know I don't know you well at all. But you don't seem like you were."

"**D**on't I?"

Nodding, Takara giggled softly "Kind of friendly, well not entirely friendly. More talkative though."

Sesshomaru turned from her, cursing himself silently. He was letting his guard down, of course not on purpose. But this human girl seemed to bring out a side of him that he was not comfortable with. These new strange sensations coursing through him, it was unfamiliar and he did not want to know what it meant. Sure he was attracted to the female, he wanted her in a way that Youkai should not want humans. "I have decided to concentrate my efforts elsewhere instead of your constant demise."

Takara's eyes squinted shut in good humor "Oh well thank you very much for your decision." She couldn't help but smile as her eyes opened revealing her happiness "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to be friends."

"Friends?"

She nodded once "Yes, you know where different people are nice and talk to each other, laugh together spend time together without constantly trying to kill each other."

"I know what _'friends'_ means, you do not need to explain it to me." Sesshomaru said with slight arrogance, he felt something and turned his head slightly towards the direction. "Someone is coming."

Takara twirled around to see what he was talking about and just who was coming "I don't see anyone." Looking behind her, she found Sesshomaru to be gone. "He is so quiet I didn't even hear him leave." She thought out loud.

Not even a second later, Lord Kanaye came through some of the garden trees, he was followed by a precession of men carrying musical instruments. Kanaye flashed a smile of pearl white teeth and bowed. "Lady Takara, I have found you."

"Wonderful." Takara tried not to sound sarcastic.

"Pleased to see me, I see. Well how could you help yourself." His tone was rather haughtily.

Rolling her eyes, Takara turned around and kneeled down to the flower bed, and started gathering a small bouquet, smiling lightly, her eyes slid gently closed as she held a few of the blue bells to her nose and breathed in their scent.

"As soon as I saw you, I had to run over here. Just one look and I knew you were the one for me. Lady Takara you're the kind of girl, I would do anything for." He signaled back to the men with instruments. "I even wrote this song for you." Kanaye cleared his throat, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

Takara looked behind her, over her shoulder at Lord Kanaye "My Lord, we only met this morning, this is the first time we have spoken all day, you do not even know me. How are you able to write a song for me?"

"Just by observing you my dear, I was able to write this glorious piece for you."

Standing and facing him, Takara lifted her hand to her lips and cleared her throat, oh no…this was probably the worst thing ever. "Uh…how nice for you and all but I…" She tried to turn away and run, but she was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled next to him. Her eyes widened in shock and he began to sing.

"I'd give up a fortune for you, cause that's how much you mean to me, when I first saw your face, my heart began to race; you fill my soul with ecstasy."

Trying not to laugh, this was just hilarious. She made like she was coughing. Kanaye must have thought he was holding on too tight so he let her go a bit, she tried to move away but he grabbed her hand and twirled her around, to face him.

"I would lie for you, die for you… you are something special, you're enchanting, when I look at you, you leave me guessing. Why I would never yell at you, because you are my dream come true. Why I'm just all a glow and I want you to know, I'd give up my fortune for you." He was looking down at her expectantly, his eyes shinning full of pride.

She blinked a few times it was awful, just awful! "Uh…what an interesting piece of music," She grinned rather goofily.

Kanaye helped her to stand upright "You liked it then?"

As to not hurt his feelings, Takara just smiled.

"It took me all afternoon to come up with it, it is true that I am fairly gifted in the area of music." He said slightly arrogant, with his eyes closed, flipping his hair a bit. "All mighty nobles of the Kuno clan are gifted in impressive areas."

"Oh I couldn't tell it took you but a few short hours to compose such a piece." She lied. "It seems like it would have taken you years at least to master a song of such… such." Takara tried to think of something that didn't sound like an insult. "Oh no mere words can express my feelings on your piece."

"You are truly impressed, as I knew you would be." Kanaye was smiling at her, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Pardon?" Here Takara was flattering him so she wouldn't hurt his feelings, how would he have known that she was going to be impressed. They don't even know each other. "You knew I would be impressed, how so?"

Kanaye's grin changed to a smirk "I saw how you gazed at me upon our meeting this morning."

"You what?!" Takara closed her eyes briefly taking a settling breath.

"Oh you know, you were completely smitten with me the moment you saw me, of course how could you help yourself. After all I am quite impressive." He said very seriously, and very conceitedly.

Takara's hands found her hips "Oh you think so do you? I am glad your imagination can invent strange ideas in that twisted mind of yours."

It was as if Kanaye hadn't even heard what she had said "I am honored that you think of me so highly."

Takara's eyes widened in disbelief "Lord Kanaye…" She was tired of this ridiculous buffoon, so she needed to invent something believable to tell him "I do not think it is proper for you to be out here with me unescorted."

"But I will be your husband, is it improper of one such as I, to get to know the woman who will be sharing his fortune and…" He wiggled his brows suggestively "Other things."

Her face flamed with embarrassment "How dare you speak of such things, we are not yet wed. It is very inappropriate to bring _'that'_ up in a conversation." She crossed her arms over her breasts, seeming to guard herself. "I think I have spent enough time with you this evening, Lord Kanaye."

Kanaye laughed smugly, which sounded more like a humph rather than laughter "Very well then, if you so desire it. I will leave you to your thoughts on me." Kanaye bowed and turned around, signaling for the musicians to follow him. As soon as he was out of sight, Takara let out the largest breath of relieving air she ever had, she rested her backside against the lawn ornament.

"What an idiot."

From his hiding place, Sesshomaru dropped down in front of Takara, he appeared more calm than usual, but he knew that the girl could not really tell the difference between his moods as of yet. He stared at her hard with his eyes slightly narrowed. "That human should have been drowned at birth." Sesshomaru's cool voice was heard from behind her.

Standing up straighter, Takara shook her head. "That is a bit drastic, I would not wish death like that on any one. Annoying or not." Something on the ground caught her eye, she noticed that her flower bed had been trampled, and the footprints were many and large, coming and going. "Oh second thought, that idiot should be strung up by his thumbs and beat repeatedly with a piece of wet leather!" She shouted with her fist raised towards the sky. Takara knew it was Lord Kanaye and his ridiculous musicians that trampled her flowers so carelessly.

Sesshomaru let a small, briefest of smiles curve against his lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She had quite an imagination for torture, it was very interesting.

"I think I should go in now, it is almost completely dark and I won't be able to find my way back if I wait any longer." Takara turned to head back in the direction of the palace, as she was going she found herself suddenly lifted into the air and moving at a very fast pace. Realizing she was being carried bridal style in the demon's arms, caused her to swallow hard in nervousness. "This really isn't necessary, I can get back on my own."

He did not answer, Sesshomaru just ran across the grounds. What had come over him, he was willingly touching a human like this? And for some odd reason, he rather liked the feel of his human girl in his arms. He raced towards the palace stopping at the window which he knew to be the one to her chambers. Gently he set her down on her feet. "It was simply the quickest way to get you home, some other demon could come along and abduct you."

Takara's brows knitted together "You protected me?" She had never known of any demon that would do such a thing for a human.

"And I will continue to do so." His eyes found hers in the darkness, he could see her confusion within them.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru saw her glance around, she started fidgeting slightly waiting for his answer "**T**he reasons do not matter, just know that wherever you go no danger will befall you."

"Well you pretty much do whatever you want, and you really don't have to do this." Her cheeks tinted light pink "**B**ut it is nice of you to offer."

He lifted an elegant brow "I am not nice, and I was not offering." Not saying anything more on the subject Sesshomaru turned and headed away from her.

Takara shivered as a cool breeze in the summer evening ruffled through her hair, she was no longer sure if it was wise for a human to be friends with a demon. She lightly slapped herself in the forehead, she was being silly. There was nothing to worry about, the demon seemed pretty well behaved and he hadn't so much as lifted a finger to hurt her. Yes it was definitely all right to be friendly with him. With a smile on her face, Takara turned and headed into the palace and for her room.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't really know how many days he had spent around Takara, time seemed to fly by quickly. It was in the hours of night that he had spent the most time with the human girl, during the daylight, Takara was busy being courted by the pompous fool of a human Kanaye, or spent with her human friends. To Sesshomaru, Kanaye was not the threat. But that one male, that one friend, Haru was. While observing from a safe distance as to not be noticed by the other humans, Sesshomaru could see that the boy held more than friendly feelings for what belonged to him.

He was watching her from his hiding place, Takara was speaking with a few humans male and female which appeared to be around her age.

"He spends all morning staring into that mirror of his." Takara voice had a hint of disgust in it.

"You are not brave enough to even attempt what you are organizing, Takara." One of the human males said with a raised eye brow and his finger extended in the air.

Takara glared, truly offended. "I am so, Rybiki! You just watch!"

There was a soft giggle, it was the human girl that Sesshomaru heard Takara was friends with, Yumi was her name. "She can do it, but what if you get caught Takar?"

"I won't get caught," Takara wiggled her brows and ran towards the bed chambers of Kanaye, she was followed by her friends. Hurrying through the hall as elegantly as possible, Takara came to Kanaye's chamber door, she pressed her ear to the polished wood and listened. She could hear faint snoring within the room, slowly and carefully she slid the door open.

The sight that greeted her was almost too ridiculous that it seemed like it did not belong in reality. Kanaye was lying on his futon, a smile on his face, his arms wrapped around a square mirror which was surrounded in a gold frame. He snored in deeply and breathed out "Now, now ladies, there is enough of the noble Kanaye Kuno to go around." He giggled like a girl.

Takara could hear Yumi giggling behind her, she rolled her eyes. "It is not funny Yumi, it is disturbing." Crawling on her hands and knees, Takara carefully moved inside his room and over to his futon. Watching him for signs of waking, Takara sat up more on her knees and bent forward, her fingers lightly gripping his left arm to pull it from around the mirror, she slowly laid it down against the futon, then proceeded to move his right arm. Kanaye snorted like a pig which caused Takara to jump away from him. He turned over on his back, his head tilted to the side. "Oh Lady Takara, let us retreat to our bridal chamber, surely you would be impressed with how well endowed I, Kanaye Kuno am."

Takara felt sick, as her jaw was dropping in disgust, her face twisted up appearing that she had just sucked on a lemon. She could hear her friends snickering from the door. Takara was shaking with anger as she glared at Kanaye's sleeping form "**P**ervert." She whispered in complete anger and revulsion. She leaned forward again and wrapped her fingers around the gold mirror frame, pulling it slowly from his hooked arm. She quietly got to her feet with the urge to spit on him, but being a lady she did no such thing. Her feet quietly padding across the floor to the door, slipping quietly outside and sliding them shut.

Feeling more than pleased, Takara pointed to the mirror "So Rybiki? I'm not brave enough?"

"I take it back, going into the lion's den like that, knowing how he would have tried to jump you. You are very brave." Rybiki admitted, he was proud of his friend.

The group brought the mirror outside and leaned it up against a tree, glancing at it. Hearing footsteps behind them, all three of them turned around finding Haru walking towards them.

"Is that Lord Kanaye's mirror?" Haru asked, recognizing it since it was he who helped bring in Kanaye's luggage.

Takara was grinning "That it is."

"That is his pride and joy, he went on and on about it. I hope you three haven't done anything to damage it." Haru scolded.

Rolling her eyes, Yumi shook her head with disappointment. "Haru, you're starting to sound like my mother."

Haru kept his rude comment to himself "Yumi, someone has to be sensible here."

"Who cares," Takara interrupted "That idiot was having perverted dreams about me, it was only fair that I get some compensation for his sick and twisted and not to mention over exaggerated mind."

"Well what are you going to do when—" Haru was interrupted by the loud piercing scream that came from the direction of the palace. And what they heard was… 'my mirror! It's gone! How can I look at my glorious face without it?!' "—he wakes up." Haru finished with a sigh and a pinch to his sinuses.

Something fell from the tree's branches onto Takara's head and she looked up, seeing Sesshomaru sitting there. She almost jumped in alarm but she did not want to bring attention to herself. He gestured towards the other side of the gardens with a nod of his head, and she saw him quietly leap out of the tree, upwards.

"Takara, what are you looking at?" Haru asked and Takara twirled around facing him.

"Nothing important," She smiled, Takara often wondered why Sesshomaru was bent on staying out of the way of the humans' sights. Perhaps she would ask him about it today. "Make sure nothing unfortunate happens to that mirror, I want to hold it for ransom." She snickered and without warning turned and ran into the gardens.

She saw him, he was waiting for her by a few of the decorative lawn ornaments. Takara hurried over to where he was standing. "Lord Sesshomaru, forgive my asking this. But are you afraid of being discovered within the village walls?"

"Afraid?" Sesshomaru sounded offended "I do not fear anything."

"Then why constantly hide?"

Sesshomaru lifted his chin a bit, staring down at her trying his best to intimidate her, but he could see it was not working "Human and Youkai do not mix well."

"We seem to get along just fine." Takara said with a smile as she headed to a tree and swung her leg up onto the branch and pulled herself up, to sit on it. Her feet dangled over the side and she swung them gently back and forth.

"This situation, it is different." He noticed the hem of her kimono had raised up a bit exposing her calf muscle, her skin looked so soft. Sesshomaru wondered if it felt soft as well. He looked up at her face, noticing she was oblivious to what she was doing. "Takara."

She looked at him when he said her name "Hmm?"

He pointed to her leg with a nod of his head, Sesshomaru watched as she looked down and gasped, her face turning crimson as she struggled to pull down the hem of her kimono.

"Oh my, that was completely…" She looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Be more careful, human males will not be able to control themselves as well as Youkai males can."

"It was a complete accident," Takara crossed her arms over her breasts, still looking away from him.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow "Accident or no, you should be aware of yourself."

"I hate this." She grumbled "I hate having to be restricted because of being a woman, it is completely unfair. Men can go around with their chests bare." Takara shook her head with disappointment "Sometimes I really dislike being a woman."

Leaning against the tree, Sesshomaru turned towards her. "One should not dislike what they are."

"That is easy for you to say, here you are powerful, and you're male. You have much more than you could possibly imagine just because you are male. Forget the fact that you are Youkai, but if you were just a common human, life would still be different for you. You will always have your free will, women, we are property to be owned, sold and used for whatever a man wants!" She squeezed a stick hard and it snapped. Takara jumped off from the branch she was sitting on since it wasn't that far to the ground.

Sesshomaru watched her closely, she was angry, frustrated. The only thing she seemed to fear was losing her freedom. She wasn't afraid of demons, bandits, or anything of the sort. "I have been observing many males while I have been staying around the grounds of your village. Not all human males treat their mates poorly, I have heard of talk of protecting those they care about, when a male goes off to war, he is doing it for his family."

Takara slowly turned around, facing him. "I realize that."

"It is just the fact that your mate to be is rather ridiculous and expects his females to answer his every beck and call." Sesshomaru said with a slight smile.

She growled loudly, shaking her head, her hair flying outward "I hate Lord Kanaye, he makes me ill."

"You should snap that looking glass of his in half, that would surely humble him." Sesshomaru offered his advice.

"Did you just make a joke?" A smirk curved against her lips.

He simply just turned away, letting her think about it. There was a reason he wanted to talk to her, so he supposed he better get to the point. "There is something, I would like to show you tonight. If you are not afraid to venture with me into the forest."

Takara's head snapped around, facing him. "I am not afraid, what do you wish to show me?"

"It is rare, I will tell you no more on the matter." His eyes held hers "Should I come for you tonight?"

She thought about it, what could he possibly want to show her that was so rare? Well whatever it was it sounded exciting. Takara felt that she should go for it. "Very well, what hour will you be by?"

"When all are asleep, it would be most disappointing if I was attempted to be halted."

Smiling, Takara bowed lightly. "Then I will see you tonight." She was not aware that she and Sesshomaru had prying eyes, and he clinched his fists tightly at his side. Takara was getting herself into trouble, he just knew it. That Youkai was dangerous he could sense it. He knew that the demon was standing next to her in a possessive way, a way that she was not even aware of. He wondered if Takara was involved with this demon in a romantic sense. She had been disappearing at night, only to get up in the morning much later than usual. All over the past month. Haru did not like this demon, especially if he was moving in on the girl that he, Haru loved with all his heart.

He waited till Takara was out of sight before coming out of his hiding place "You there!" Haru addressed the demon, who turned around as he continued to approach. "What do you think you are doing with Takara?"

"It is none of your concern human." Sesshomaru answered with obvious distaste for the boy.

Haru's eyes narrowed "I don't care who you are, you stay away from Takara."

"I do not take orders from you," Sesshomaru studied the human male, he appeared to be strong but Sesshomaru knew that this male was no match for himself. Did he want to challenge him for the girl, if he did? He would fight him…and win. "The human girl, is mine." Sesshomaru turned around to leave.

"Oh no she's not! Don't you dare even think about doing anything to hurt her!" Haru was threatening a demon, when did he get so brave? He wondered to himself.

Sesshomaru took a glance over his shoulder "Do not test me boy, you will lose. The girl belongs to me. And if you try to interfere in that, you will not like the consequences."

"Are you threatening me?" Haru couldn't believe it, would this demon kill him over Takara?

With a small, barely unnoticeable smile, Sesshomaru answered "Yes. I do not make empty threats." After having said that, he leapt up into the air, leaving Haru's sight.

Haru felt ill with the mere thought of Takara spending time with that foul beast, he looked towards the palace and saw Takara laughing and talking with her friends, pointing to that stupid mirror. Her smile made him in turn smile, Haru saw her stiffen and look over her shoulder, right at him. Her smile grew, lighting up her entire face. He sighed, boy he had it bad. He heard her name being called by Yumi and she turned away from Haru to talk to her. He shook his head with amusement and headed over to Takara, Rybiki and Yumi.

Pacing the floor, she waited. It was nearing the midnight hour, as the full moon rose high in the sky and the palace was silent. Seeing a flash of white out of the corner of her eye, she turned to the direction of the window. Takara walked closer to the window and turned the little knob, pushing it open. Leaning out the window she saw Sesshomaru standing next to it. "You're late."

His eyes slid lazily over to her "I did not specify time." Sesshomaru lifted his hand, extending it towards her to assist her from the window.

A small smile caressed Takara's lips as she glanced down at his hand, noticing the same magenta stripes he had on his face also adorned his wrist. For some reason she felt very nervous as she slipped her hand into his.

Sesshomaru looked curiously, he could hear her heartbeat speed up "You are not afraid are you?"

She shook her head, "No, not fear." She climbed from the window, well it was more like flew from the window with is aid to land gracefully on the ground next to him. "Where are we going?"

Without speaking a word, Sesshomaru bent and scooped her up in his arms. He again heard her pulse quicken and if he smiled no one could not see it. He raced with her over the grounds of the palace and into the woods, during their journey her arms had moved around his neck, and tightened, her face buried in his shoulder. His own eyes had widened slightly, she was so warm pressed against him like that, her arms around him. It made him move even faster.

Suddenly they stopped, and Takara lifted her face from his shoulder. "Why did we stop?"

"We are here." He gently lowered her feet to the ground.

Takara looked around, she wondered if he was going to kill her tonight, until she saw that in the middle of a circle of trees, something glowing brightly. She felt Sesshomaru reach down and take her hand, gently pulling her slowly towards the glowing object. The closer she got to it, the more it resembled a flower, a very large orchid. It was red and orange and it appeared like it was on fire. As they stopped an inch from the flower, Takara could feel warmth radiating from it. "What is this?" She asked in awe.

"This is the Night Blooming Fire Orchid, it is a demon flower."

Kneeling down a bit, she looked at it. Impressed and amazed. She reached out to touch it.

Sesshomaru shouted "No!" Gruffly while grabbing her hand "Don't touch it."

She looked up at him "What, why?"

"Do you want to lose your hand?" He asked with his brow raised.

Takara shook her head and turned her attention to the flower "**I**t is so beautiful, not all Youkai are beautiful." She heard a grunt and looked up at him her face staining crimson from embarrassment "Well except you." She slowly got to her feet, looking down at the flower.

Sesshomaru seemed pleased with what she had said "This flower only grows every hundred years, no human could ever pick it for it is dangerous to them if not handled by a Youkai first." He too looked down at the flower "Although you are fierce for a human, you are still human." He said a tad too bitterly.

"You say that as if it were a disease." She looked at him crossly. "It is not my fault that I was born this way and you were born that way, it is wrong to judge someone because of what they can not help being."

"Did you not judge me during our first encounter?" Sesshomaru turned to her.

She shook her head "No, I didn't judge. I just wondered if I was going to die that night, that is all. And you were very intimidating and hostile."

"I will confess that I have been going a bit soft, which I must inform you, is your influence." His tone was light and easy.

"You shouldn't change for anyone, even for a friend." She smiled up at him. "But I will say this, a smile looks wonderful on you."

If Sesshomaru knew how to blush, he would be doing that right now. This human was pulling out all kinds of feelings and emotions from his usually icy interior. "You are a unique human." He voiced his internal thought out loud.

"I am?" Takara's brow knitted together "How is that?"

"You do not fear me, you have intelligence, you do not reek like most humans do, you are a puzzle with the way you speak about female equality." He saw her cheeks tinting pink, he knew he was embarrassing her but nothing would keep him from speaking what was on his mind. "And you have a beauty that would rival many female Youkai." That did it, her face burned red and he heard her uncomfortable laugh.

Takara folded her hands down in front of her, her gaze pointed to the ground. "Y—you think I'm beautiful?" She was even more nervous now than before they came out here.

"I do not lie."

"Thank you for your compliment." She smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru, bent down and grabbed a hold of the flower stem, between two of his fingers and plucked it from the ground, it was still glowing brightly in his hand. Slowly standing he held the flower out to her.

"Is it safe?" Takara remembered what he had said about the flower.

He nodded once "It is now." Holding the flower out to her, he felt her fingers lightly brush against his as she reached for it.

She felt a slight tingle run through her with the accidental brushing of their fingers, with her other hand she tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ear. Feeling confused with herself, she tried to hide it with politeness, she bowed to him "Thank you for the gift."

Sesshomaru let the briefest of smiles curve upon his lips "There is no need to thank me." He wanted to tell her what was truly on his mind, but something was holding him back.

"I should be getting back now it is getting late." Takara sighed, and then glancing at the flower. It truly was beautiful.

He nodded, he would tell her another time. Together, they walked back towards the palace. As they reached the grounds of the gardens, Takara moved towards a flower bed, she looked up at Sesshomaru "Do you think it will live if I put it back in the ground?"

"No, because the root is still back in the forest." Sesshomaru answered, "But you could put it in the ground here, it will bloom a couple of nights before dying."

Takara grinned as she poked a hole in the soft ground with her finger and pushed the flower stem into it, then patting the dirt around it, securing the flower. It was pretty, the red pansies surrounding the fire orchid. Dusting off her kimono as she got to her feet, Takara glanced up at Sesshomaru, and then at the flower. "Thank you for taking me to see this, and giving it to me."

"I know that you enjoy flowers, and that you would also enjoy this one." He gestured to the flower. Reaching down he took hold of her hand, she seemed startled as she lifted her eyes to his, a question burning in them. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, his golden eyes probing her navy blue. He bent, moving even closer to her and she was doing nothing to stop him. His lips barely brushed hers when they heard Takara's name being shouted. Takara turned around and saw Haru standing there, his eyes blazed with anger and his fists were clinched tightly at his sides.

"Takara, get away from that monster." His voice was tight and strained.

Confused, Takara looked at Sesshomaru and then back at Haru, again her eyes shifted to Sesshomaru, what had she almost done? She twirled around, her back to Sesshomaru. "Haru, I can explain." Why did she feel the need to explain anything to him, and why did she feel so guilty.

Sesshomaru wanted to rip off that boy's head, he interrupted him for the last time. He took a step forward but Takara stood in front of him and he bumped into her, and she gasped. Her head turned, looking back at him.

"Y—You better go."

She was doing it again! Wanting him to leave! Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and Takara's breathing hitched. He said quite tightly, "I do what I please."

Turning around facing him she answered "I know you do, but please. We don't need any trouble, I can handle Haru." Takara saw the look in his eyes, knowing that he was completely furious, most likely wanting to kill Haru. She just couldn't allow that.

"Very well," Sesshomaru answered gruffly, he just could not do anything to make her sad. He supposed killing her friend would really make her upset. Slowly turning, he made his way back into the woods, but not too far. He was going to keep an eye on them.

With a silly almost guilty grin on her face, Takara faced Haru. "How are you this evening, Haru?"

"Try worried about you," He crossed his arms in front of him "I saw you leaving with the demon, wondering if you would even come back alive."

Takara lifted her hand in the air, waving it nonchalantly "There is nothing to worry about, he is my friend."

"Friend?" He saw her nod. "FRIEND?!" He saw her jump back slightly at his tone, he was frustrated and angry. He saw her, them! They almost… It was just to disgusting to think about. "I saw you! That is not what friends do!"

"What?! Haru, what are you…" It was true, Takara felt really guilty, why had she almost kissed Sesshomaru. Perhaps it was the mood she was in, the light of the moon. The evening was so perfect that she fell under its spell. "Haru, I didn't mean…I didn't realize."

He shook his head, disappointment surging through him "What else would have happened if I hadn't been here?" He saw her face color.

"Nothing! Haru how dare you even suggest something like that!"

Haru threw his fists in the air violently "I can't believe you would stand there and lie to me like that!"

"I'm not lying, stupid!"

"Oh, now I'm stupid!?"

"Yeah!" Takara's eyes were narrowed, her fists were clinched and her whole body was shaking with anger.

Haru growled "**Y**ou sound like a child!"

"So do you!" Taking a deep breath, Takara closed her eyes, tilting her head a bit, "Why are you so angry, I don't understand why you are behaving like this. It doesn't make any sense."

He jolted back a little, his face burning red "Uh… because…I'm just trying to protect you Takara. Youkai are dangerous, they kill without a thought."

"Actually, Haru. They think things through. They aren't just mindless killing things you know." Takara crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I don't want you talking to that demon anymore." Haru said tightly "I forbid it!"

Her eyes shot daggers at Haru, how dare he say that! "I can't believe you would stand there and say that to me!" Takara shouted at Haru with her fists clinched at her sides. "He is my friend, and if I want to continue to talk to him, I will!" She turned and ran away from Haru, how dare he even attempt to tell her what to do.

"Takara, Takara wait! It's not what you think! Please!" He worried that she would never speak to him again.

"Just leave me alone, Haru!"

Haru sped up, racing and jumped in front of her, she almost collided into him "No, I won't let you run away from me like that. Please hear me out."

She shook her head "It's bad enough I have to leave you…eh and Yumi and marry Lord Pompous Ass, but for you to try and forbid me from having any contact with other people, I… can not live like this! I won't live like this!" Takara's eyes shifted to the ground, she turned slowly to walk away from him. "Just stay away from me, Haru. Nothing you say will…" She couldn't even finish her comments, she was just so hurt.

He couldn't take her walking away from him, everything he was fighting against, he couldn't keep it quiet any longer. It was true that he had been jealous with all that attention she was giving to that demon. Why should he be jealous? Well because he saw the same look that the demon gives Takara that he himself looks at her with.

"I've the time to write a book about, the way you act and look, I haven't got a paragraph, words are always getting in my way," He saw her pause, and look over her shoulder at him. He was nervous, but he had to be man and continue what he wanted to say. "Anyway…I love you. That's all I have to tell you, that's all I've got to say."

Takara turned around completely, shock burning in her navy eyes. She took a deep breath as he stepped forward, closer to her. "And now, I'd like to make a speech about, the love that touches each, but stumbling I'd make you laugh." He saw her crack a smile and cover her mouth with her hand "I feel as though my tongue were made of clay. You know I'm not a man of poetry, music isn't one with me, it runs away from me."

"Haru?" She didn't know what to say, did she love him too? This was all so confusing.

He reached down and took a hold of her hands, lifting them up to his chest and pressing them against him. "I always have Takara, for as long as I can remember. It has always been you that I loved." His eyes held hers "Please Takara, you know that I have never done anything for myself, it has all been for you. So don't refuse me now."

There was only one way to find out if she was in love with Haru, just the thought of it was causing her to blush. Pushing her nervousness aside, she reached up and cupped his face within her soft hands, pulling his mouth down to hers where she brushed her mouth across his. His eyes had been closed and Haru opened them in a blink, looking down at her. She was smiling lightly.

"Oh Takara," He swept her up in his arms, pulling her tightly against him, and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. He felt her arms wove up around him, holding him.

Her eyes slid closed as she kissed him back, her heart felt incredibly light and free as she continued to let this man, her best friend her whole life kiss her as a lover would, lips sliding together, tongues entwining, hot and slippery, warm and fulfilling.

Haru could not fight the need for air any longer and he pulled away. "Takara, I…"

She shook her head. "No, don't speak Haru. Please." Takara rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat pounded hard, yet it was soothing to her. "If you speak, I will wake up."

His arms tightened around her, and he laid his cheek against the top of her head. He could not keep quiet, Haru needed to tell her. To tell her everything. "It is not fair."

"What's not?"

"This, just when there is a possibility for us, something else ruins it."

Takara lifted her head, looking up at him. "Are you talking about Lord Kanaye?" She saw him nod.

"Yes, he—he doesn't deserve you. You are too good for him, he won't even value someone as wonderful as you are." He lifted a hand running it through her hair.

She closed her eyes letting him thread his fingers through her dark tresses "I know, but what can be done? Nothing, arrangements have all been made. I leave in but a few short days."

"No, I…" He stepped back from her, grabbing her hands. A plan rushed through his mind, it might just work. "Takara, I have an idea."

"What is it?" She smiled, he seemed so happy, so excited.

Haru couldn't help the massive grin that formed on his face "I think we should leave, together. You know, find some place for just the two of us."

"My father would murder me, if I did that." Takara's eyes were wide while she considered just what his plan was.

"Not if he doesn't find us, I promise you Takara." He pulled her closer again, so close that she had to look up to see into his eyes which closed for a brief moment. "Takara, if you don't love me, I won't ask you. I must know, do you? I know I want to be with you, I don't care the danger."

Takara's smile was beautiful and full of hope, she nodded "I think I have loved you all my life as well, Haru. So yes, I will. We can be together, you and I." She gleamed up at him, her eyes shinning with love and affection just for him.

It tasted bitter, it surrounded him like a mist of poison corroding his skin, melting, devouring. Sesshomaru, could not stand this. He had been close, he had watched, he saw them. It stung like a bad rash. Betrayal, hurt, anguish, feelings, emotions, tarnishing his perfect exterior, his cold interior melting to that of a hot fire as it coursed through his veins. She belonged to him, she was his, whether she knew it or not. Just by mere association with a Youkai as mighty as him, all those around should know to stand clear of what he controlled. The female was drowning in his scent, he had made sure that he was what other males could sense and smell.

Oh they would pay, yes, she would pay, he that male. All will suffer who dare to go up against him, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West. How dare she do this to him! Humans are selfish, pathetic, worthless creatures. She, Takara, who was standing with that human male had done what no other was capable of. And right now, he wanted her dead, wanted to feel her flesh and blood beneath his claws, tearing and ripping. His eyes tinted red as he saw her hands drift to that other male's shoulders, clutching them. It was jealousy, the twisting and turning of his insides, the flipping of his stomach as he kept his eyes on them. That was all that raced through him now, his normal thought process was put on hold as this strong feeling was all he felt. And it would be her downfall, not his.

* * *

Takara had just dressed and was anxious to get outside and rush over to see Haru, she heard what sounded like and explosion, there was screaming and shouting. What she saw was completely shocking, it had just happened the smoke was still rising from the burning wood and fallen bricks, the stone retaining wall had been blown up and was nothing but crumbles. She did not know what was going on, she saw Kanaye rushing out with his men behind him carrying his luggage. "Where are you going?"

"No offense Lady Takara, but this arrangement is over. You are dangerous, your whole family's insane. Imagine you inviting demons into your village like this." He threw his nose in the air and raced out to his carriage, his belongings were thrown haphazardly on top of the carriage and it started driving away at a very fast speed.

"Kanaye, you coward!" Takara yelled and watched as her village was being over run by even more demons, and what nearly knocked her senseless was the fact that someone she thought was her friend seemed to be in the middle of it. In the mass of the fighting and slaughtering of her villagers, he turned her way. Their eyes locking. She gasped for what she nearly froze her entirely. He was not like he was, his eyes, they were dangerous, clouded with hostile fury. "What are you doing?! Stop it!"

A split second he was there standing in front of her, he extended his hand reaching for her, but she ducked down away from his grasp. "Stay still." He ordered coolly as he continued to reach for her, she kept evading his hand.

"Takara!" Haru's voice carried over to her.

Sesshomaru looked over at Haru calmly "Foolish human." He of course became distracted and this allowed Takara to run from him and towards Haru. His eyes widened slightly as she seemed to be running for safety, away from him. Sesshomaru let out a feral growl and sped faster than her, and grabbed Haru by the throat, lifting him high in the air.

Takara skidded to a halt "Put him down, stop it! Please!" She begged. "I don't know why you're doing this. Please if we were ever friends you won't kill him!"

"Friends…" Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed as they slid to her "You want me not to kill him, but to let him live after what he has done."

"What has he done?! He is innocent!" Takara screamed.

Looking back at Haru, still dangling in mid air, Sesshomaru calmly informed "**T**ouching what belongs to me, will result in your death."

Haru clutched at Sesshomaru's wrist, struggling for his life. Even though he was about to die, he understand exactly what the demon was referring to. "She…is not…yours." He struggled

He pulled Haru's face closer to his own and growled low "That is where you are wrong, human."

Jumping, Takara grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm "Please let him down, please. Don't kill him. I beg of you."

Slowly, Sesshomaru turned, his eyes holding Takara's. "Very well, I will do what you ask." Instead of killing him, the male would still suffer. Sesshomaru lifted his other hand, his claws flexed, and in a speed as quick as lightning striking he plunged his claws into Haru's eyes, and pulling them out. And dropping Haru to the ground.

Takara screamed having let go of Sesshomaru's arm and covered her face, as Haru wrestled around on the ground, writhing in pain as he covered his face with his hands.

"You are in love with this weak human?" Sesshomaru's tone held no sign of compassion, but of cold hate.

Takara shaking was bending over Haru's body as he continued to moan and writhe around. "Oh God, oh God. Haru, you'll be all right."

"Takara, where… I…."

She was ignoring him, that stupid wench. Sesshomaru growled lifting his hand to strike her down, when an arrow was fired and was imbedded in his arm. Sesshomaru turned to find Takara's father poised with another arrow.

"Get away from my daughter you beast." Makato aimed and was ready to release the arrow "Run Takara, go. Hurry!"

Takara jumped to her feet, looking at her father. He had a huge bloody gash across his forehead, his kimono was torn in the arms, his hair was frazzled and a complete mess. "Father?"

"Go Takara, now!" Makato released the arrow and it zoomed through the air, but this time Sesshomaru caught it in mid air.

Sesshomaru glanced at the arrow in his arm, before calmly reaching up and plucking it from his flesh. And then snapping it in two pieces. He heard Takara leave his side, running. But right now, this arrogant human was going to die. "You dare to eliminate me?" Sesshomaru lifted his hand and whip of orange light whipped out and struck Makato across the chest, the human's body slipped in two pieces on the ground. He turned around seeing Takara running off into the woods, he took off right after her. He jumped down a few feet behind her, lifting his hand a ki ball was fired at her feet and the ground exploded.

Takara shrieked as she flew forward from the blast and hit the ground, rolling to the side trying to avoid the danger. She held her arms over her the back of head, hopefully to shield her from the rocks that came down around her. Hearing footsteps coming towards her as they dug in the loose gravel around her, Takara rolled over starting to sit upand looked up seeing Sesshomaru stopping directly in front of her so that he was looking down at her. She could not tell what he was thinking, his eyes were completely blank. She had never been very afraid of him before, until recently. She tried to scoot out from under his intense stare and back away, but it was like she was frozen to the spot, her limbs just would not cooperate with her mind. "Wh—why are you doing this, I don't understand." Tears of fear and hurt were filling her navy eyes as she stared up at him.

Reaching down, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the front of her kimono, lifting her off the ground "I did inform you that one day you would die by my claws, now is that time."

She kicked her legs around wildly, and grabbed at his fingers wrapped up in her garments. "I haven't done anything to you, let go of me!"

"You've done more to me than most Youkai and human put together," His voice seemed to be dripping with ice. There it was, she was finally afraid of him, tears streaming down her face, her beautiful navy blue eyes shimmering with her fear. But he was not pleased with her fear, he did not want her fear. He wanted so much what she was not able to give him.

Her heart was beating unbelievably fast, so hard it pounded hard within her chest, her struggles were ceasing, she knew she couldn't fight against a Youkai, not one that slaughtered half the villagers in her village, her parents, and wounded her friends. And Haru, he would forever be blind now. It was all her fault. Everything was "Please…" She begged "Please just stop, let me go." She said in a breathless whisper as tears drizzled down, landing on his hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted, looking down at the wetness landing on his pale and magenta stripped hand and then back up at Takara, she was beautiful even in this state of terror, for a moment his eyes softened as he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close, and releasing his grip on her clothing. She was shaking terribly hard within his hold, Takara's eyes shut tightly and Sesshomaru moved his hand up to cup her cheek tenderly, feeling the wetness from her tears, and wiping it away. He sat her feet on the ground, holding her even tighter against him now. Bending forward he nuzzled his nose into her dark hair, breathing in the scent of spring flowers.

What was he going to do to her? Takara had never been so scared in all her life, yet right now he wasn't doing anything to hurt her, he was behaving surprisingly tender, much like before all of this happened. She felt him move his nose from within her hair, she slowly opened her eyes to find his staring into hers, there was something shinning within his golden gaze. Something beautiful, it was…Oh, she never knew. Sesshomaru bent forward not giving her time to react, covering her mouth hard with his. It felt like it had been an entire lifetime had passed until this moment as he kissed her with everything he could, everything he felt, he poured out into this one moment, this one last chance. He could not let her go; he would never be able to. She had imprisoned his will the very first time he looked into her eyes, and there was only one thing he could do, to be free.

His claws were scrapping up her back as he pulled away from her, an apology was clear within her navy orbs, and that's when it happened. He saw her eyes widen large and a loud grunt seemed to cough out of her as if she had been hit from behind. His entire hand was imbedded inside her back, deep inside her flesh, there was blood gathering at the corners of her mouth.

"W—why?" She tried to speak, but her voice came out strained.

Sesshomaru was breathing hard, the scent of her blood surrounded him and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. "Because, I love you." His eyes opened, gold held blue for what seemed like an eternity, he wanted to see the last moments of her mortal life.

A light smile curved against her now blood stained lips as she struggled to lift her hand, pressing it against his cheek, tracing one of his magenta stripes with the tip of her index finger, words failed her, she felt heavy and tired. Her eyes fell closed and her body fell limp in his arms, her hand falling away from his face to hang loosely at her side.

In that very afternoon a sight that none had ever had seen before, Sesshomaru held a human girl tightly to him, his face buried in her shoulder as he howled hard, his eyes shinning with its wetness. This was unknown to him, this feeling of grief and regret surrounding his heart, seeming to crush his lungs, suffocating him. Lifting his head, his eyes roved over her face, it was peaceful. He pressed his lips to her forehead, which was still warm, he shifted to a kneeling position, holding her body atop his knees, cradled against him, one hand red from her blood. "Forgive me," he whispered to her lifeless body.

Hours later Jaken who was carrying the staff through the forest came across Sesshomaru, holding the human girl who no longer had a life force. He gasped and Sesshomaru slowly lifted his head looking at Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru?" **T**he little toad squeaked out.

"Dig a grave." Sesshomaru ordered.

Without questions Jaken nodded and proceeded to do what he was ordered to do…

* * *

Around a headstone that Sesshomaru himself had crafted, he looped a ring of flowers, he stared up at the blue sky, knowing that Takara never wanted to loose her freedom and in a way she would now always be free.

"Jaken, we must depart." His normal tone of ice had replaced his once tender voice he had used often with the girl, he would never be plagued by that human girl again, or any human for that matter. He was foolish to even dream about enduring a life with a human as a mate. He would never make that mistake again. All humans were beneath him and that is where they will stay. This human female would not be forgotten, there was a small relief yet a hint of sadness in the fact that he will never, ever see that human girl, Takara Yorimoto ever again…

Under the same blue sky, yet some time far into the future, high school students were passing by a gate that led into a martial arts training hall, they could hear shouting from inside, it was typical of most mornings on this very street so they really didn't pay much attention to it.

"Just you wait, Ranma! Get back here!" **A** voice normally sweet, yelled in anger and with intent to harm.

"Oooh the tomboy's gettin' violent." He laughed in a teasing manner.

"What? What did you call me!?" She argued back.

"You heard me!"

There was a loud scuffle which sounded like a heard of elephants falling down the stairs, along with a woman's scream. Then a long pause.

"Ra—Ranma?" she sounded breathless.

"A—Akane?" He responded just as breathless.

There was another pause and then…

"Ranmaaa, you pervert!" BAM! A figure was seen crashing up through the roof, soaring off towards the city and as he sailed away, the passersby could hear: 'The hand, it was an accident!'

A second later a girl with short, blue black hair and a very pretty face in a Furinkan high school uniform was seen walking the streets with her face stained crimson and a cute smile upon her face.

"Ranma, ya big dummy," She giggled and continued towards school, swinging her satchel around merrily.

* * *

Well that is the end of this one shot, it took a really long time to write. I hope everyone enjoyed and it read the fanfiction, Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia. Until next time readers. TATA

Remember to review,  
Ryoko Blue


End file.
